Arrow: Hope For the Future
by GHFAN4EVA21
Summary: Diggle/Oliver/Felicity


It was dubbed the wedding of the decade, and appropriately so with the entire rooftop of the 5-star Starling Plaza Hotel decorated with soft pink and white roses entwined with Victorian lights, an a array of endless seafood and entrees of food displayed throughout, and an endless supply of alcohol on hand. It was apparent that every detail of the wedding was taken into consideration from the live band and DJ to the ice sculptures and the gift bags for the guests as they left the party. Felicity had made absolute sure that everything was perfectly planned. It was what Oliver wanted, and she could never disappoint him.

As she took in her surroundings, she stood quietly to the side watching Oliver and the bride as they slowly danced across the parquet floor. Felicity had tried all night to control her emotions. And for the most part she had it under control, but seeing Oliver smiling so openly at the bride she couldn't help but tear up. She wiped the tear away and smiled. The bride was gorgeous there was no doubt about it. But to see Oliver so happy made her heart flutter.

It was only in very rare occasions did the public get to see the Oliver she knew. Despite everything he had been through, he had finally come to accept that he was not a monster but a good man. The man she saw only a few yards away was good, kind and loving. But most importantly the bride was so lucky to have Oliver in her life.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Diggle asked ever so quietly.

Felicity turned to look at her dear friend. He had known her so well. She reached out and embraced him, "Yes, Dig. I'm going to be okay with this. It was going to happen eventually, and I had time to come to terms with it."

Diggle looked at the couple on the dance floor and smiled as he recalled memories from so long ago, "He's come a long way hasn't he?"

"He sure has."

"I never thought he'd be able to do this. But I'm glad he did."

Felicity sighs, "I know."

"So what do you say? Let's join them on the dance floor?" he asked as he offered his arm to Felicity.

"That would be lovely." She replied as she wrapped her arm around his and Diggle lead the way to the dance floor.

They danced for a short while when the song came to an end. They stepped away from each other and watched as Oliver kissed the bride and made his way over to them while the bride went to dance with Roy as Thea watched happily.

Oliver approached them and looked to Felicity, "Can I have this dance?"

Felicity's eyes lit up and she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

Dig smiled at both his friends, "Tonight was beautiful."

Oliver looks deep into Felicity's blue eyes, "It sure was. It wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you."

Dig gave a soft chuckle, "This night wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the both of you, but I'm glad that you two figured it all out."

Oliver gave his best friend a pat on the back, "Well I had a lot of help from you. Thanks for being patient with me."

Dig smiled at the both of them, "Well what are friends for?" He looked around and made eye contact with his wife Lyla, who was across the room, talking to a few guests, "I better get to my wife. It looks like she needs some rescuing."

Diggle made his exit as Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist, while Felicity wrapped her arm around Oliver's back and placed the other hand in his and they began to sway quietly to the music. Oliver closed his eyes for a minute just taking it all in. He held her just a tad closer, "So tell me how are you really doing?"

She could feel the moisture in her eyes but tried so hard to hold it back, "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her closely. He knew her so well.

She puts her hand to his chest, "I'm going to be okay. It's just hard, you know?"

He wraps his arms tighter around her, and leans down whispering into her ear, "We'll get through this together, like we always do."

"Things will be different from now on." She starts.

He nods his head in agreement, "It will be. But it's a good different, right?"

"You're right. It's just…my little girl is married." Felicity squeaked trying not to cause a scene.

All Oliver could do was laugh as he held her tighter, kissing his wife on the temple, "Yes our little girl got married. But weren't you the one that told me she was marrying a great guy? Wasn't I the one that was not okay with this, and you said it was going to be fine?"

"I know I said that, but that was all in theory. Now it's our reality. Our little girl is really grown up. No more coming home to ask me to help with her homework, or tell me about the boy she has a crush on, or what she did at work, or bake cookies together. Now she has someone else to tell those stories to and its not going to be with us."

Oliver held his wife tighter amused by the range of emotions she had displayed in the last twenty-four hours, "She will always be our little girl, Felicity. No matter what."

"How can you be so calm about this Oliver?" she asked a little annoyed at how grounded he could be at this moment.

He gently tilted his wife's chin so he could look into her blue eyes, "Because of you. You gave me a future to believe in. There was a time when I thought this life wasn't something I deserved. But you showed me that I was wrong and then you literally gave me Hope. Every time I look at our daughter, I know that the future will be okay as long as I have you and Hope in my life. And now we have another person to share our happiness with, and maybe someday in the near future that means grandchildren."

Felicity's takes a deep breath as she takes in all that her husband is saying. "Grandchildren? She just left the nest Oliver. I can't think about my baby having babies just yet."

Oliver shook his head as he drew circles on her back to calm her down, "Well it's not like she's having them tomorrow but one day she will and we'll be here to take care of our grandchildren."

"You think you're ready to do the whole diaper changing again?" she asks him with an amused smile on her lips having calmed down a bit.

He caresses her cheek ever so softly, "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

"Is that so?" Felicity asks as she looks around the room.

Oliver is bewildered a bit, "Mrs. Queen, what are you doing?"

She gives him a mischievous grin, 'Well now that it's just the two of us again, I was thinking we should check out one of these hotel rooms?"

Oliver looks around and smiles back at her and spins her across the dance floor, "I like the way you think Mrs. Queen." And with that he whisks her off to parts unknown ready for another adventure.


End file.
